ZT
The MG ZT is an MG-branded, sportier version of the Rover 75, an executive car, produced by MG-Rover from 2001 to 2005. An estate version, the MG ZT-T, was also available. Styling is similar to the 75, although various modifications - most noticeably the wheels and tyres - make for a far sportier ride. Production of the cars ceased in 2005 amidst financial turmoil at MG Rover. In 2001, three years after the launch of the Rover 75 and less than a year after the de-merger of MG Rover from BMW, the MG ZT and MG ZT-T were launched. During the cars' development, the models were codenamed X10 and X11 for the saloon and estate versions respectively. The basic shape and styling of the MG ZT remained the same as for the Rover 75, but with changes to the front bumper, now with an integrated grille, and detail alterations including colour coding of the chromed waistline, a new bootlid plinth and different alloy wheels and tyres sizes. The interior featured revised seats and dashboard treatment with new instrument faces. Engineering changes ranged from uprated suspension and brakes to revised engine tuning for the petrol and diesel models. Development of the MG ZT was headed by Rob Oldaker, Product Development Director, with styling changes undertaken by Peter Stevens, who was previously responsible for the styling of the McLaren F1 and X180 version of the Lotus Esprit. In 2003, the 260 version of the car was launched (codenamed X12 and X13 for the saloon and estate versions respectively), utilising a 4.6 litre V8 from the Ford Mustang range. The model was converted from front-wheel drive to rear-wheel drive and was largely engineered by motorsport and engineering company Prodrive before being completed by MG Rover. The 4.6 version is regarded as a true Q-car. Apart from the badges, the only visual difference externally between the 260 and other ZTs are the quad exhausts. The last competition car built by MG Sports and Racing was a racing version of the V8 MG ZT260. This car was highly modified and lightened it had more power than the standard V8 and a lightweight racing bodykit. The car is now owned by an Australian MG Enthusiast who races it competitively. It is painted dark grey in colour. Before the ZT 260 was launched, MG created a special concept car: the MG XPower ZT 500. This car was intended to show off what MG can do with the ZT's chassis and was never intended for mass production. The XPower ZT is fitted with a 500 bhp supercharged version of the 4.6 litre V8 fitted to the final production car and has a more aggressive bodykit with larger spoiler. The car was saved by the MG owners club and rebuilt using their extensive facilities and expertise. The car was allocated VIN no 001. Also in 2003, the MG ZT-T became the World's Fastest (non-production) Estate car with a top speed of 225.609 mph (360.9 km/h). It achieved this at 55th annual Bonneville Speed Week Nationals, on the Salt Flats in Utah, USA. This car used an 800+bhp Roush Supercharged V8 engine with other heavy modifications. During early 2004, MG-Rover facelifted the design of the ZT and ZT-T to a less retro look, at the same time as the Rover 75 received a facelift. Nanjing Automobile of China purchased MG Rover in July 2005, three months after the company went bankrupt. Production of the MG ZT effectively resumed in early 2007 in the form of the MG7. The cars are still actively supported by an owners club and an owners group specifically for the V8 model. The entire in-car entertainment system (Radio Function, Navigation System, Television and Telecommunications systems) is based on a very flexible automotive computer system from BMW. As a result the MG ZT can be easily upgraded with the newest BMW technologies including BMW's Bluetooth System, the DVD based Navigation system, and Widescreen displays as well as BMW's CD changers that play MP3s The MG ZT (and Rover 75 derivative) were powered by a combination of MG Rover's own petrol and LPG K-Series and KV6 engines as well as Ford's Modular V8 and BMW's M47 diesel engine. The latter was designated M47''R'' to identify the unit as an MG Rover special, having been modified by MG Rover's engineers for transverse installation, with performance and refinement characteristics unique to MG Rover. See Also: 75, ZS (MG), ZR (MG), 45, 25, MG7 (MG), MG6 (MG), 750 (Roewe), MG5 (MG)Category:MGCategory:MG ZCategory:Year 2000+